Mianhae
by PomPom94
Summary: "Bagaikan burung yang selalu pulang ke sarangnya setiap senja sore terbenam, dan aku akan selalu pulang kepadanya." / "Akhir-akhir ini kami sibuk." / Luhan Akan menunggu. / Saengil Cukka Hamnida,Oh Sehun! Sequel! / For Luhan Birthday, For Hunhan Shipper, For Hunhan Month.


Mianhae

Oh Sehun | Lu Han

.

Summary : "Bagaikan burung yang selalu pulang ke sarangnya setiap senja sore terbenam, dan aku akan selalu pulang kepadanya." / "Akhir-akhir ini kami sibuk." / Luhan Akan menunggu. / Saengil Cukka Hamnida,Oh Sehun! Sequel! / For Luhan Birthday, For Hunhan Shipper, For Hunhan Month.

.

For Luhan Birthday

For HunHan Shpper

And,

For HunHan Month

.

"_Bagaikan burung yang selalu pulang ke sarangnya setiap senja sore terbenam, dan aku akan selalu pulang kepadanya."_

.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini!"

Luhan menundukkan kepala sopan kepada tim krunya. Hari ini ia sudah berkerja keras, ia lelah dan ia ingin cepat pulang. Kini, ia bukan bagian dari subgrup dan kini ia harus berjuang keras, tak ada lagi seseorang yang akan menemani dan mengobati kelelahannya, mereka berdua terpisah. Terpisah oleh jarak yang sangat jauh. Begitu jauh.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan masuk diterima oleh ponsel pintar Luhan.

.

From: Sehun

To: Hyung

Hyung, aku ingin membeli dua Bubble Tea bersama Hyung. Besok, jam 3 sore di tempat biasa.

.

Sebuah pesan singkat yang ia tau siapa pengirimnya, Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang ia tau, ia amat menyayanginya —bukan, tapi mereka yang saling menyayangi . Dan kini, mereka akan bertemu, Luhan tau jika sekarang mantan subgrupnya itu telah berada di China.

.

From: Hyung

To: Dongsaeng

Ne, Dongsaeng.

Click.

Luhan telah mengirimnya, pesan itu kini telah terkirim. Pesan singkat yang amat singkat namun menyimpan kerinduan yang sangat besar.

.

Jam 3 sore, Bubble Tea.

"Apa kabar, Sehunnie? Saengil Chukka Hamnida, Sehunnie, Dongsaeng,huh?"

Luhan membuka percakapan. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, setelah beberapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Setelah beberapa bulan mereka merindu.

.

"Sudah lama kalian berdua tidak sering kemari."

Seorang pria paruh baya penjual bubble tea itu berbicara, ia tau bahwa mereka tidak sering kemari lagi, semenjak Luhan memutuskan keluar.

"Akhir-akhir ini kami sibuk."

Luhan berbohong. Ia menjawab penyataan pria itu sebelum Sehun, karena ia tau, Sehun tak akan bisa menjawabnya bahkan sedari tadi Sehun tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun semenjak melihatnya. Luhan tidak tau apakah Sehun merindukannya atau tidak. Tapi, Luhan percaya Sehun selalu merindukannya saat mereka berjauhan.

"Oh ya, kalian berdua satugrup ya?"

Pria itu menanyakannya pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk dijawab baik Luhan maupun Sehun.

"Aku sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari grup. Sekarang aku sendiri, sebagai artis."

Luhan lebih dulu lagi menjawab. Sehun begitu kaget ia tersentak oleh pengakuan Hyungnya itu. Kata 'sendiri' nya itu membuatnya sedih. Sehun ingin Hyungnya kembali. Kembali ke sisinya.

.

"Hyung?"

Sehun membuka suara, ia sudah bosan terdiam sejak mereka bertemu. Kini mereka sudah duduk di salah satu bangku dan kursi milik kedai Bubble Tea pria tadi.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga, Hunnie. Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya.

"Hyung, Apakah kau yakin tetap ingin seperti ini?"

Sehun balik bertanya, menurutnya ini mungkin menjadi pertanyaan tersulit bagi Hyungnya, namun ia tidak yakin. Ia tidak bisa selalu tepat mencerna setiap tingkat Hyungnya itu.

"Hunnie, sebelum ini terjadi. Apakah kau tidak berfikir aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terbesar dalam hidupku? Seperti saat ini."

Luhan menjawab dengan tepat dan lugas menunjukkan bahwa ia memang dewasa. Dan seharusnya Sehun tau, Hyungnya pasti telah memikirkannya, memikirkan saat ini. Saat Sehun yang akan memutuskan kerinduannya ini.

Luhan menyeruput Bubble Tea yang ada di atas meja.

"Mianhae, Hunnie. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, dan hanya ini saja yang bisa aku berikan. Aku memang seharusnya selalu bersamamu, tapi aku tidak bisa, Mian. Mianhae."

Begitu banyak kata maaf Luhan untuk dongsaengnya itu. Dan Luhan merasa maaf saja tak cukup baginya ataupun seseorang yang ia sayangi di hadapannya kini.

"Sudahlah Hyung, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku tau kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, namun suatu hari aku akan menjemput hyung, dan kita akan bisa bersama lagi bukan?"

Sehun memberikan kekuatan, bukan hanya untuk Luhan saja, tapi untuk dirinya juga.

"Aku akan tunggu saat itu."

Luhan akan menunggu.

Menunggu seseorang di hadapannya itu akan kembali kepadanya. Kembali dengan cinta dan sayang sepenuhnya.

"Hyung, walaupun hari itu masih lama, setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkannya sekarang."

Sehun berkata setelah menyeruput Bubble Tea miliknya itu.

.

"Saengil Cukka Hamnida, Hyung. Aku berjanji akan kembali, tapi ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Tunggu aku disini, Hyung. Aku berjanji"

Sehun membisikkan kalimat itu di dekat telinga Luhan.

Mereka semua yang berada di dalam kedai Bubble Tea ini tidak ada yang tau bahwa Sehun dan Luhan telah membuat janji. Membuat sebuah janji yang tidak akn pernah mereka lupakan sampai kapanpun. Dan terlihat sebuah rona merah di wajah mereka berdua.

.

Sehun dan Luhan.

Dua nama yang telah di goreskan oleh takdir.

Dan kini mereka telah bahagia.

Walaupun jarak merupakan sebuah jurang bagi mereka berdua.

.

"_Hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur."_

"_Maukah kau, hyung ceritakan sesuatu?"_

"_Apa itu Hyung?"_

"_Kau tau burung bukan?"_

"_Tentu saja aku tau, Hyung! Aku bukan balita."_

"_Haha, Mian. Kau tau? Burung itu selalu pulang ke dalam sarangnya walaupun mereka terbang begitu jauh, tapi mereka dapat menemukan sarangnya sebelum senja terbenam. Hebat bukan?"_

"_Wah! Burung begitu hebat,Hyung! Apakah mereka melakukan telepati ya?"_

"_Mungkin, Hyung tidak tau."_

"_Ah..~ Hyung, masa tidak tau?"_

"_Ya, Aku tidak tau."_

"_Kalau begitu Aku akan pulang terus ke sarangku."_

"_Memangnya kau punya sarang? Kau ini kan manusia! Bukan burung!"_

"_Aku punya sarang,Hyung!"_

"_Oh ya? Dimana?"_

"_Di kedai Bubble Tea dekat rumah Hyung dan Aku. Di China dan Korea!"_

"_Kau ada-ada saja,Hunnie. Sudahlah cepatlah tidur! Aku sudah mengantuk."_

"_Baiklah, Have Good Dreams,Hyung. Aku menyayangimu,Hyung."_

"_Aku juga."_

_**.**_

_**End**_

_**.**_

Gomawo, for reading^-^/

Maaf kalau bikin baper, hihi. Btw, Aul butuh saran dan review dari kalian semua, hehe.

Maaf bila ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya.

Dan, Selamat ulang tahun, Lu Han!

Semoga apa yang menjadi harapan Lu -Ge di tahun ini menjadi kenyataan, (mungkin, harapannya bisa balik ke exo lagi:") /mimpiituul/apadayaakuhanyafans:")

Sehat dan Sukses selalu, Lu Han!

#HappyLuhanDay

_**19-04-2015**_

_**Regards, AuliaLiaChan**_


End file.
